


SCP 재단 보고서: SCP-0912-AL

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, M/M, Top Magnus Bane, Vampire Alec Lightwood
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉종족반전 매그알렉





	SCP 재단 보고서: SCP-0912-AL

_다음은 SCP 재단의 23-1번 인간형 개체 기지에서 포획후 격리중인 SCP 중, 제일 비협조적인 개체입니다._  
  
**일련번호** : SCP-0912-AL  
  
**등급** : 케테르 [Keter]  
  
**별명** : 예쁜이 [Pretty boy]  
  
**특수 격리 절차** : 개체는 ■■의 ■■으로 에너지를 얻으며 다른 어떤것도 그에게 에너지를 주지 못한다. 포획된 후 개체는 168시간동안 ■■의 섭취를 거부하였으며 그 결과 개체는 [편집됨]하였다. 섭식은 언제나와 같이 개체의 목에 삽관 후 ■■을 포스피딩하는 것으로 진행된다. 개체가 [데이터 말소] 하지 않도록 삽관의 제거는 포스피딩 후 최소 ■■분 후에 이루어진다. 여러 정보로 종합해 볼 때 이 개체는 전혀 생존 의지가 없어보인다. A.B.O.AB.중 개체는 선호를 밝힌 적이 없지만, 넣었던 생체 칩은 그의 위장이 Rh■, ■에 더 격하게 반응하는 것을 알아낼 수 있었다.  
  
통제 격리실에 보관하는 개체는 평소에 재갈과 안대, ■■■■■를 착용하는데 이 중 ■■■■■는 개체의 자해를 막기 위함이다. 연구 도중 개체는 ■■■■ 로 제 ■■■■■■을 찔러 자살을 시도한 전적이 있다. 안대는 필수적인데 개체는 ■■■라고 불리는 것으로 연구원들을 [데이터 말소] 할 수 있는 능력을 지녔기 때문이다. 이는 개체를 포획한 연구원 루■■  모■■■가 말해주었다. 재갈은 이 개체의 [편집됨] 때문이다.*  
  
  
**설명** : 20■■년 ■■월 재단에 포획되었을 당시 기록에 따르면 SCP-0912-AL는 신장 6ft 3in의 남성형 개체이다. 개체는 특수한 경로를 통해 흔히 ■■■■ 병이라 불리는 질병에 감염되었다. 이 감염은 햇빛에 대한 극심한 알러지 증상을 동반한다. 개체는 햇빛에 노출되면 ■■■■■■하는 고통을 느끼며 ■■■ ■■■가 없을시 신체는 회복되지 않지만 ■■■ ■■■가 제공된다면 회복은 놀라울 수준이다.  
  
연구결과 감염경로는 개체의 타액 중 [편집됨]이며, ■■, ■■, ■■, ■■은 효과가 없다. 감염 방식은 ■■와 ■■이며 이가 순차적으로 동시에 진행될 경우에만 감염이 일어난다. (타액의 ■과 ■■■의 분비물에는 최음효과가 있다.)  
  
  
**부록 128 -1: 내력**  
  
개체는 입을 절대 열지 않으며 연구에 굉장히 비협조적이다.녹음파일/면담기록은 존재하지 않으며, 우리가 들은 것은 연구소 수용 다시 개체가 중얼거렸던 [■■■들이란!] 뿐이다.이 ■■■은 단어의 원뜻 그대로가 아닌 듯하나, 그게 무엇인지는 밝혀지지 않았다. 그저 그가 [데이터 말소]가 아니라는 사실을 얻었을 뿐이다. 개체의 ■■와 ■■에는 날개 모양의 피어싱이 있으나 이것은 특수 금속으로 보이며 제거되지 않는다. 피어싱을 잡아당겼을 당시 SCP-0912-AL은 비명을 질렀으나 개체의 남성기는 순식간에 발기했다. [편집됨] 현상이 어떻게 SCP-0912-AL에게 가능한지는 아직 알 수 없다. 개체의 장골에는 ■■■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■■라고 화려한 필기체로 타투가 되어 있다.   
  
  
**부록 128-7: 감염 실험 결과**  
-이 실험은 개체에게 한달간 피딩을 중지한 상태에서 실행한다.  
  
#실험1: D-██에게 상처를 내고 개체와 같은 방에 가둔다.   
결과: ■■■■■을 드러내고 D-██에게 ■■이 진행된 후 정신을 차린 SCP-0912-AL은 눈물을 흘렸다. 그러나 D-██는 감염이 진행되지 않았다. ■■■■■ 이상의 것이 필요한 것으로 보인다.   
  
**#** 실험17: D-███에게 ■■후 개체의 ■를 섭취하게 한다.  
결과: SCP-0912-AL는 묶여있음에도 미친듯이 발버둥쳤다. 24시간 후 깨어난 D-███가 똑같은 햇빛 알러지를 지녔으며 같은 ■■■■를 느끼는 것을 확인하고 우리는 D-███를 새로 지어진 ■■■ ■■■■■로 보냈다.  
  
  
**실험 9: 여성기 실험**  
  
#1 개체의 질은 7cm 가량으로 짧으며 조임만으로 바나나를 자르는 데에는 3초가 걸린다.[영상 녹취 #SA-2007-23 참조] 개체 포획 당시 개체는 이미 ■■이 아니었으며, ■■■■ 역시 경험이 있는 것으로 보였다. 연구소에서의 잦은 관계로 ■■■■이 불가능한 자궁의 경부는 살짝 열려 있는 상태이다. 개체의 여성기는 흥분을 느끼며 아주 예민하다. 하루에 최대 17명까지 받아낸 기록이 있으나, 아마 시간만 더 주어진다면 [편집됨] 할 것으로 예상된다.  **차후 실험 예정(1)**  
  
#2 개체는 ■■■■이나 ■■■ 남성 연구원에게 과잉반응을 보이는데, 이는 개체의 성적 취향을 반영하는 듯하다. 검사 결과 개체의 ■■■■ 뿐만 아니라 ■■, ■■ 분비량이 ■■■■/■■■과 관계시 평소의 170%임이 증명되었다.[실험 기록 #1612-12 참조]  
  
  
  
_알림: 다음은 참조 전용으로 보존된 정보이다._  
  
현재 SCP-0912-AL은 23-1기지에 새로 도착한 감염자와 함께 도주중이다. 새 감염자는 포획된지 1일이 된 인간형 개체이며 아시안 남성의 모습을 하고 있다. 그가 SCP-0912-AL과는 다른 특수 감염자의 한 종류로 괴력을 지녔다는 것, 늑대와 인간의 하이브리드라는 것만이 파악되었다. 둘은 실험실에서 서로의 얼굴을 한 번 바라본것 뿐 다른 접촉은 없었다. 계획이 어떻게 가능했던 것인지는 모르겠다. SCP-0912-AL의 구속실에는 세줄로 길게 매우 깊은 발톱 자국이 나 있었다. 이는 새로 온 개체의 목에 있던 것과 아주 유사해 보이며 cctv확인 결과 새 감염자가 낸 것이었다. 새 개체가 SCP-0912-AL의 구속구를 제거한 후 SCP-0912-AL은 스스로 안대를 벗었고 제 손으로 새 개체의 멱살을 끌어당겨 키스했다. 그것은 1분 42초 동안 진행되었다. 음성파일로 녹음된 것은 그들의 소리뿐이며, 그들이 미친듯한 속도로 23-1기지의 연구원 170명을 몰살한 후 정문으로 빠져나갈 때까지 연구소 내의 cctv에는 어떠한 것도 녹화되지 않았ㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷ  
  
  
**[O5-1님, 기록을 영구히 삭제하시겠습니까? ]**  
>>Yes  
  
**[O5-1님, 기록이 무사히 삭제되었습니다.]**

**Author's Note:**

> 웨어울프 매그너스x뱀파이어 알렉


End file.
